The Life of Conan
by inksilverblue
Summary: Don't misunderstand.  The Conan in this story is the child of Shinichi and Ran.  Summery: Being the son of my mom and dad is hard.  Especially when my dad is a super smart genius detective and my mom is a karate champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. First thing first. Special thanks to my awesome Humanities teacher for starting the free genre-writing unit. I am totally enjoying myself here. Not only does writing this fanfiction counts as my homework, it also gives me the chance to write more :) **

**My little cousin gave me this idea to think about, 'it's hard to be the child of Shinichi and Ran'. Which then of course, develop and inspires this fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: Do I need to write this? I mean, all stories on is writtin by us fans. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

April 25th 2045

The weather is great, it's cloudless and the air is fresh. Sign. I guess this is my first time ever writing a journal. It's not like I don't want to or anything, but.. I'm a bit lazy. Blame aunt Sonoko, I'm sure that she gave me this journal to torture me on purpose. Anyway, I guess it's not too bad.

Because this is the first journal entry, I guess I would need to introduce myself. My name is Conan. I was named after my dad, Shinichi. It's a bit confusing though, you see, he's a detective. So this is what he told me:

_When I was in high school, your mother, Ran and me, went to Tropical Land together. There, I witness an illegal trading of the Black Organization. That moment at that night, I was drugged by Gin, one of the member. APTX 4869 was the name of that drug. Due to the side effect of the drug, instead of killing me, it shrunk me. That night, I turned into Edogawa Conan. _

_I went to live at your mother's place, claiming that I'm the niece of Agasa Hagase. Agasa Hagase, well, lets just say that he made me a lot of cool gadgets that helps me a lot, being a 1 first grader and all. While I was Conan I solve cases and then during my 2__nd__ year as Conan, I found the Black Org., took them down, ate the pill, and returned to my old self._

What he said is like a fantasy to me. I can't really imagine that kind of pull that exist. Anyway, moving on. Being the Son of mom and dad is hard. It really is. Shinichi…Dad...well… he's just too dam smart. I can't hide anything from . Every time I try to, he would just look at me in the eye and he would know everything. Ran… Mom… She's too strong. Her Karate… god.. Thinking about this makes me have goose bumps.

**Ok. Now I'm running out of ideas. I have absolutely no good idea to write for the next chapter. I mean, this story would turn into a story with no plot of I don't come up with ideas soon. Anyway, I did a little brainstorming and these are the plot problem that I came up with:**

**-Birthday party.**

**I'm thinking about having Conan and Ran trying to secretly organize a birthday party for Shinichi… or something like that. The tension would maybe be how Conan tries to develop his 'poker face' and trying to hide it from his dad. There could be some romance of Ran & Shinichi too, something like Ran wanting to really surprise Shinichi and tries her hardest to hide it from him.**

**-Being Kidnapped.**

**Maybe having Shinichi and Ran coming to save Conan and attack the kidnappers. It could be like Conan, finally changing his opinion about his parents, thinking that he's actually very lucky to have Ran and Shinichi as parents. **

**-Return of black org.**

**Okay. I might combine this idea with the kidnapping one. The return of black org. could be Vermouth taking the APTX 4869 pill and turning into a kid trying to lure Conan to join the black org. or something along that idea. If I chose this plot then I would have to drop the journal format.**

**-Found a crush, romance**

**I don't really like this idea that much since I'm not good at writing romance. But it could work out. Maybe.**

**-Being a detective**

**Like father like son. It could be him trying to solve a case on his own and then finally able to find out who the murderer is. I don't really have idea on any cases but I might try watching an anime episode and write out all the clues and have Conan solve it.**

**-Got involved in a case, became suspect.**

**Meh. I don't really like this idea. I might combine it with the idea above though.**

**-School Life whatever**

**If I chose this one, then obviously the story is going to be as plain as a bowl of cooked rice. There would be no plot. I can't really think of any plot problems that involve school life. Conan trying to get good grades? That's just too cheesy.**

**I'll admit it, this chapter is more like a story draft. I know, I know. That's why I need you guys to review! I need feedbacks! Which plot problem should I chose? What should I even do with this story? Do you like this story so far? Tell me! So please please please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

ok. Here's the thing. I've decided to go with the kidnapping and black org idea. And well, I'm gonna stop the journal format and start over. I'll start a new story and leave this The Life of Conan story as it is and not deleting it because I'm just lazy. The new story is going to be called 'When She Strikes Back' which I am currently working on. I'll probably publish the first chapter of that story maybe next month.


End file.
